Various security techniques may be implemented to protect accounts and/or sensitive information contained therein. In an example, a bank may require a user name and password to access bank account information through a bank website. As an additional level of security, a one-time code may be sent to a registered device and/or email account, for example, where the one-time code may be provided back for authentication purposes, such as where a user wishes to recover a forgotten user name and/or password, for example.